Love Confession
by aokises
Summary: Midorima has never been interested in love. But once, Takao confesses to him, it confuses him. He can't keep his mind off it all. What will his answer be? One-shot. TakaMido, Bottom!Midorima, Smut and a very small dash of fluff and angst. (this was originally made for a very close friend of mine ill be making more from her requests)


Have you ever...

_"Ne, Shin-chan. Have you ever fallen in love?"_

"_Falling in love is a waste of time. I don't think about such rididculous things."_

_..._thought that maybe...

_"What brought this up?"_

"...Nothing in particular."

...you made a mistake?

*****************************************

_For some reason Takao has been avoiding me since yesterday. _It was Thrusday morning and Midorima Shintaro was on his way to school with his lucky item for the day: a handkechief, which was neatly put into his breast pocket.

_Was is it because of that talk about falling in love? _Well that could be it since Takao is always a bit pouty when Midorima responds uninterestedly, but... he wouldn't go as far as ignore him altogether, right? Midorima, of course, just brush the thought off.

The emerald haired boy soon arrived at school right on time, he walked through the hallways to arrive at his homeroom. He rested his bag behind his seat and sat down preparing for class. Though class wasn't even close to starting yet, I know, what a nerd. Anyway, as for his seat, he sat on the right side, back of the class. Takao would sit right behind. He hasn't arrive yet though. __

He'll probably be late as usual. Midorima shaked his head at the thought.

- 30 minutes later -

_WHERE THE HELL IS THE IDIOT , HE'S 20 MINUTES LATE!? _Midorima was practically yelling on the top of his lungs in his head. It's not like he cared if the raven was absent or if he was worried about him, he just didn't wanted the idiot to miss practice after school. It was especially important because it's to prepare them for their upcoming game in the Winter Cup.

He glanced over the Japanese History teacher to make sure he was distracted. Good, he was too busy writing historic events on the chalkboard.

Midorima took out his green cellphone from his pocket and flipped it open. He looked for the raven's contact and began texting angrily:

**"TAKAO YOU IDIOT WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU KNOW WE HAVE PRACTI-"**

Before Midorima could even finish the text message the classroom door was opened. And, what a surprise, it was Takao Kazunari himself arriving... 40 minutes late. Wow.

"Takao-kun you are 40 minutes late! I bet you have a pretty reasonable excuse don't you." The Japanese History teacher stated sracastically, as he paused from his writing on the board.

"Ah, sorry sensei, please don't write me up! I'll promise to be in time from now on!" Takao clasped his hands together over his face speaking pleadfully.

_ Hmm, well he seems like he always is as usual... _

The teacher sighed. "Really Takao, you're a hassle. Just take a seat, I don't have anymore time to waste."

"Arigato sensei!" Takao cried happily and turned around to walk toward his seat.

_Ah, here he comes. He'll probably greet me with that usual loud cheerful voice._

Quite the opposite. He completely ignored him, not even a glance or a whisper. The raven passed right him like he wasn't there and just settled into his seat behind him. He didn't even tapped his shlouder after he sat down to whisper something idiotic to him or nothing!

_This is weird. Something is seriously wrong._

Really wrong! This wasn't the usual Takao. The Takao that Midorima knows is the clingy always happy one. Why is he avoiding him?

In the end, as hard as Midorima tried to keep his mind on the lecture, he just couldn't keep his mind off the fact that Takao is actually ignoring him.

Three and half hours later, it was time for lunch.

Midorima needs to talk to Takao before practice. If this goes on they'll won't be able to play properly. This would be bad news for both the aces and whole Shutoku team. He'll have to ask him to eat lunch with him to talk to him. The problem here is, Midorima isn't the type to invite someone to eat with them or anything. Takao would usually put their desks together or drag him up to the school roof to eat.  
This was gonna be hard, Midorima just knew it.

Before Midorima could even react, Takao was the first to speak.

"Ne Shin-chan, let's go up to the roof for lunch." The raven smiled widely.

But Midorima knew that smile was the fakest he's seen from him.

***********************

Up in the roof, it felt breezy. It was late autumn, the air was cool and the cherry blossoms have already started to bloom.

Midorima was about to settle down to open his bento and try to find a way to talk to Takao about what's going on. But then,

"Shin-chan, do you want to know why I'm avoiding you?"

The emerald haired boy instantly looked up and met Takao's gray solid eyes. There was no longer a smile, or glint of happiness on his face. It was... empty.

_What's up with him?_

He brushed the thought off and started to get frustrated.

"So you are avoiding me! Not that I care, but why?" Midorima pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"Remember that conversation about falling in love?"

_I knew it. What a idiotic reason._

"What about it?"

"Did you ever thought that maybe... someone in particular has fallen for you?"

Uh. "What? What do you mean?"

Takao practically rolled his eyes, of course turned his head to hide it. As much as Midorima is smart and is able to detect things easily, when it came to love he wouldn't notice at all.

But anyway, yes, Takao is indeed in love with Midorima. He has been for awhile. He always tried to get Midorima to notice with his overly-attached gestures, the nicknames, his tries at getting all his attention, and practically trying to spend time with him as many times. He always hoped that Midorima would notice, but, no.

"Don't you realize I _like_ you?"

…...

Midorima nearly choked. What? Takao... _likes _him? No, that can't be right? …..Right?

"Y-You like m-me? Like _like_ me?"

The raven nodded. "I've been in love with you Shin-chan. I like how you get really stubborn, embarrassed, and even though you try to act cold-hearted you're actually are really caring person inside. I love all those traits about you Shin-chan. It makes you extremely cute." He smiled a little.

E-eeehhhh?! Midorima sinked it all in his head and turned into the darkest shade of scralet red. His heart was beating 300 mph, he was pushed his glasses up shakily and swallowed thickly.

_W-What the hell!? How am I supposed to respond to that?!  
_"Uhh..h." Midorima was trying to find the right words to speak out.

"But you know, ever since that talk about falling in love, I thought that maybe I should give up. Since you're always about no love, and love is stupid and stuff. And I became a depressed shit about it which is why I was avoiding you. But just now that expression of yours just made me realized that I shouldn't give up just yet." He smiled widely and spoke again "So Shin-chan, promise me you'll think about my confession seriously and start falling for me!"

Midorima blushed up to his ears "L-Like that would happen!"

_This is ridiculous! It's impos-_

Right at that moment his thoughts disappeared like a breeze when he felt something soft against his lips.

Takao kissed him.

The raven pulled his face away from the emerald's. Takao stared into Midorima's eyes, with a serious expression he whispered "Please, Shin-chan. Please thinking about this seriously."

Midorima stayed frozen in place, and with that Takao left the roof.

The bell rang, lunch was over, Midorima didn't even get to touch his food. But he was no longer hungy because the only thing on his mind was Takao Kazunari.

-5:02 pm-

School and practice was finally over. It's been such a long day for the emerald haired boy. During his last period, he failed the quiz for Geometry that he studied for days! And even worse, he missed nearly every single shot in practicw, but Takao was perfectly fine, grinning idioticly! How is that even possible!

He was completely frustrated, this was all Takao's fault with his stupid love confession. Midorima's heart wouldn't stop beating no matter how many times he thought about it.

_He even called me cute..._

Midorima shaked his head harshly. _ No no no, you need to stop thinking about this! You must concentrate on your studies and practice for the Winter Cup and nothing more!_

But as much as Midorima tried to keep his mind off it, he kept remembering Takao's words from his love confession.

_"I've been in love with you Shin-chan. I like how you get really stubborn, embarrassed, and even though you try to act cold-hearted you're actually are really caring person inside. I love all those traits about you Shin-chan. It makes you extremely cute."_

Midorima's felt like his face was on fire once again.

**************************

Entering his house, Midorima greeted both his little sister, and his parents. He managed to distract himself for awhile when it was time for dinner, and while finishing his homework. But in the end, when it was time to sleep, he couldn't his mind off Takao.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him?_

There can only be one reason.

_Maybe I like him too..._

Midorima was about to refuse himself, but before he could he heard his phone beep. It was a text.

Now who exactly would text him at this time. He put on his glasses, pushed them up,and reached for his phone. To his surprise, it was Takao.

**"hey shin-chan, i know its late and you may be upset that i bothered you at this time. but i just hope that maybe you really are thinking about it. even at this moment. maybe you cant sleep because youre thinking about me, that would be nice haha... but i shouldnt keep my hopes up too high, right? well anyway i just wanted to let you know that, and that.. im not really kidding, i really really like you. well, oyasumi shin-chan! **(●´∀｀●)/ **"**

_ ….._

Midorima felt his heart beating fast again, his face heating up. Maybe he's just embarrassed by his stupid message? No.

_I think... I've fallen for Takao... maybe. I.._

Midorima tried to find a reason to decline that thought but really he couldn't refuse it now, from all the reactions he's been feeling, and constantly thinking about Takao. He couldn't doubt it any longer, Takao successfully made him fall for him. Maybe not in complete _amour _but he does feel he likes him more than just a friend or a teammate. This is unbelievable, it happened all in one fucking day dammit.

Sigh. Well, he wasn't planing on telling him anytime soon, that was just too embarrassing!

_Beep, beep.___

His phone when off again. He reached for his glasses and flipped his phone open to the text.

**"shin-chan, one more thing, please give me your answer by tomorrow. i really want to know what you feel about me. just this once please be honest with grumpy pants! ^q^"**

Midorima instead ignored Takao's obnoxious choice of words in the end and thought how he's going to able to this tomorrow.

*********************

It was Friday, Midorima was in class on time as usual. Lucky item of the day: a single red rose. Top 3 Zodiac with most luck: 1. Scorpio 2. Cancer 3. Pisces.

Even though he looked composed on the outside, he was completely nerve-wrecked in the inside. Takao not being there only made it worse, because how sould he react once he arrives?

Speak of the devil, Takao comes through the door suprisingly on time before class even starts. Midorima completely perked up once he spotted him, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. The raven gave him a small smile as he passed by to sit right behind.

_Well, I thought that would go differently._

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around a bit and Takao whispered into his ear "Give me your answer by after school." He smiled in his words and sat back down.

Midorima turned back around and felt his cheeks and ears getting hot.

_This is going to be yet, another long day._

He heard a chuckle from behind, and soon class started.

*********************

Unexpectedly, the day went through pretty smoothly. Takao didn't seem to disturb him through classes or lunch. The raven would only conversate about the Winter Cup, and what they need to be studying for upcoming assignments and exams. No mention of love.

_I know exactly why though. He probably really meant what he said, he really wants me to think about this seriously._

But Midorima already knew his answer, the only problem is how is he going to confess it. They're both male, young, and love was just too embarrassing to even think about. Midorima was even surprised himself to be so accepting to it, not like he'll tell anyone that though. That's just digging his own grave.

It was 6 minutes until last period ends, Midorima already began packing his things.

_Bzzz bzzz._

His green cellphone was vibrating. It was a text from Takao.

**"meet me in class 1-D in 15 minutes"**

Midorima swallowed thickly, he was getting nervous again. Mostly because Class 1-D would always be empty after school, mostly because it was used to store some things so barely anybody would be in there.

They will be completely alone. Midorima turned as red as a cherry just from the thought of it. This is too much for him to handle.

*********************  
Outside the window, the emerald haired boy could see the cherry blossoms petals dance with the wind across the yellow burned colored sky. So much has bloomed since yesterday. He was so lost in thought, he was taking as much time, walking slowly down the hall.

It's been 10 minutes since Takao sent the text. Midorima could already see he was a few feet away from the classroom they planned to meet up. His heart was constantly tight on his throat, he was extremely anxious.

Finally reaching the class, he hesitantly opened the door to see Takao staring out the window. His book bag by one of the desks right behind him. Midorima slowly walked up, a few steps away from him.

"Pretty, isn't it Shin-chan?"

Midorima simply stared.

"The cherry blossoms are bloomed, the weather is cool, the sunset in the distance. It's rather.. nice. Don't you think?" Takao turned to him.

Midorima pushed his glasses back into place.

"Why should I care?"

The raven simply chuckled at this. "Typical Shin-chan, huh?"

Midorima didn't know what to respond.

"But you're right that doesn't really matter right now. What matters is, what's your answer?" He voiced out, not pushy, but reassuring.

There was a bit of a burning sensation, it was his cheeks again. He fumbled a bit on putting his glasses up, trying to hide the slight change of color on his face.

"I-I..."

"Do you not like me?"

"No... I just.."

"Or should I just stop and never bother with you about this again?"

There was tightness in his chest.

"N-No! It's not that! Its... just.." This is too much.

"Then what is it then?"

_Say it._

"...I"  
_Say it._

"...I..li..ke.."

_**Say it.**_

"I... like.. you."

Time froze.

"I took it a lot into thought since yesterday, and.. I thought... maybe be I do like you..." He tried to meet his eyes with Takao's but it was hard to since the boy was wide-eyed. "N-Not that I've fallen in _love _with you its ju-"

The next thing he knew there was a tight grip surrounding him. "I'm so glad Shin-chan." Instead of pushing him away, he let the raven hold him.

Takao pulled away and smiled at Midorima. "I like you too!"

Instantly, Takao gained a red face full of embarrassent. He smiled.

"Don't say such things out loud, idiot." Midorima looked away, trying to hide his face from him.

This only made Takao happier, he grabbed Midorima's collar and pulled him into a warm kiss. The emerald was surprised and was about to pull back until Takao put a hand on the back of his head to keep him place. After a few seconds Midorima stopped resisting and let the kiss sink in, it was warm and.. nice. It actually felt good. They kissed just like that for a few minutes until he felt something even warmer and wet on his bottom lip.

He immediately starte to fumble. "W-Wait Takao, don't-"

"Don't worry, just let it happen."

"But this is too much! It's inappropiate to do this in school!"

"Nobody will notice us, I promise. Just this once please, I want you right now."

Midorima was about to protest but before he could even spill a single word, Takao's lips were on his again. This time his tongue entering the wet cavern. Takao's tongue explored every inch of Midorima's mouth, bringing the other's into life. Their tongues danced in a passionate battle of domninance. The raven was the one to take advantage, biting and niping Midorima's lips. It made him spill a few a moans from his lips. Midorima became weak on his knees and slid down to the floor along with Takao.

_It feels... good..._

Takao's lips trailed from the corner of his mouth down to his neck, giving it light kisses and licks. Midorima groaned, the neck area was a bit sensitive for him. Takao took a small bite into the flesh which made him shudder. It felt so good, his pants were starting to feel tight on him.

"Takao, this is a bit..."

The raven sealed his words away with a gentle kiss. "Just be quiet, I'll make you feel really good soon."

And with that Takao leaned in again for another more passionate kiss and making the other stop his resisting.

Takao moved away to remove his Shutoku uniform sweater along with his undershirt, exposing his toned abs and biceps. He kissed Midorima harshly again, reaching for the first button of his sweater. The emerald head kissed back with anticipation, letting the raven remove his article of clothing.

He groaned when Takao started to kissed him around his neck, then his collarbone. He leaned back against the wall, giving him more access. This made the raven smile, he moved lower until his lips rested on the soft pink nub. He teasted it with gentle kisses then wrapped around his warm, wet lips. He looked up to hearing a moan escape from the other's lips.

As his worked on his chest, his hand movd down south where he unzipped Midorima's pants, letting his hands go past his underwear.

The emerald boy felt himself shudder when he felt Takao grab onto his erection, pumping it at a slow pace.

"Takao..."

The raven smiled, he began to move lower again.

"Ah!"

Midorima let out a small moan when he felt something warm on his dick, he looked down seeing as Takao was giving it a lick.

"T-Takao! That's-"

He moaned again feeling the tip eneter Takao's warm cavern. He gave in as Takao took more of him in, moaning softly from the hard sucks.

The raven started to bob his head up and down, sinking more of it into his mouth a much as he can, making the emerald bite back his loud moans. Takao hummed softly sending vibrations up Midorima's spine, he felt him moving faster and was starting to lose control.

He was so close, starting to feel the tight knot around his stomach.

_Ahh... I'm gonna.._

Right at that moment Takao moved his mouth away.

"Not yet."

_Fuck... _Midorima was fighting for air.

Takao removed both Midorima's pants and underwear down to his ankles and away, throwing it to the side. He grabbed onto the emerald's knees and spread his legs open. Midorima hid his face as he became red with embarrassment. __

Takao started to coat his fingers with saliva. "There isn't any lotion so this will do for now."

_Huh..?_

He groaned in pain as he felt something enter him. He fidgetted at the unknown feeling. Takao's finger started to move in and out, streching a bit around the tight ring. Once he felt Midorima getting used to it, he pushed another in causing the emerald to tense up. He leaned in whispering comforting words and leaving soft kisses into his ear. He began scissoring his fingers inside, stretching the insides.

Midorima moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. Takao moved in deeper, trying to find that one particular spot. Digging his finger deeper in, he hit it dead on, causing the other to let out a cry as he leaned his head back.

"Found it." Smirking, he kept hitting the same spot over and over. Midorima mewled in pleasure, slowly grinding his hips against Takao's fingers.

"Not.. _ah, ahh..._ enough.." He wanted more, no, he _needed _more.

Takao licked his lips, took his fingers out of Midorima and quickly unzipped his pants. Grabbing the band of underwear, he lowered it down exposing his own erection. There was already pre-cum leaking out just from looking at Midorima's face. _How embarrassing. _He thought but he simply chuckled to himself.

"Alright.. I'll give you more." Looking into Midorima's teary green eyes, he positioned himself onto his entrance. Slowly he pushed himself into the tight ring. Midorima's breathe hitched at the slight pain.

Takao groaned "Damn Shin-chan, you're tight."

Once completely inside, he gave it a few minutes to let him adjust to his size. As soon as he felt the other relax he began to move. It started off slow but gradually got faster. Takao moved in a different angle, trying to find that one spot again that drived Midorima wild. He moved again and heard a loud cry leave the emerald's lips. He smiled, starting to pound on that exact same spot.

Midorima latched his arms onto Takao's shoulders. He mewled in ecstasy, it was all too much, it was driving him crazy. He clawed on Takao's back, leaving a trail of red scratches. The raven continued hitting harder and faster into the warm tightness inside of the emerald. He looked up to Mirdorima's face, seeing the dark scarlet red cheeks, the watered eyes, and those drooling soft pink lips letting cute moans spill out. It was driving him to the edge. They were both getting close to their release.

"Shin-chan, I'm gonna.. come.." He groaned out.

_"Ahh! _M-Me too.. _ngh..!"_

The raven grabbed onto to Midorima's shaft and started to pump him at the same time with his thrusts causing the emerald to lose control. He pulled Takao into a passionate kiss, as he felt the familiar feeling on his stomach.

"_T-Takao! I-" _He threw his head back and cried as he came all over his and Takao's abdomens. Feeling the white ecstasy surrounding him. Takao soon came as well once he felt Midorima thigthen even more around him.

They leaned onto each other trying to calm their breathes and heartbeat.

"..I love you, Shintaro.."

"...Idiot."

**********************

It was 5:30 pm, a quiet afterno-

"I can't believe you!"

"What!?"

"I know it was at the spur of the moment but was it really necessary to do it in _school_!"

And here we are, the idiot couple walking home, arguing. Midorima was completely furious, puffing his red cheeks, while Takao on the other hand simply grinned.

"Aw! Don't be so grumpy about it!"

"That's not the point it's just that it's such an innaporpiate place to do _that_, and we made a total mess!" Midorima blushed harder remembering how they had to clean the floor because of their sexual activity.

"But it felt good, didn't it?"

Midorima fidgeted, pushing his glasses up. "I dont know!"

"Come on Shin-chan, be honest!"

He hesistated, "Well.. yeah, maybe.." His face was heating up.

"Hehe, see! Plus you said, you liked me remember?"

Midorima was about to refuse but the happy look on Takao's face made him change his mind, instead he muttered "Yeah, I do."

"Hmm, what was that Shin-chan?"

"Nothing."

"Awww come on! Spill it!"  
"Nope."

"Shhhiiiiin-chhaaaan!" Takao whined.

And from that day onwards, they officially became a couple.


End file.
